


I hear their mouths (making foreign sounds)

by chiaroscuroxxi



Category: Kingsman: The Secret Service (2015)
Genre: Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Dominance, Knotting, M/M, Mating Cycles/In Heat, No mpreg, One Shot, PWP, Pregnancy Kink
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-26
Updated: 2016-07-26
Packaged: 2018-07-26 19:06:27
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,657
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7586341
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/chiaroscuroxxi/pseuds/chiaroscuroxxi
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sometime instinct overrides common sense.</p><p> Just a lot of porn with a plot at the end.</p>
            </blockquote>





	I hear their mouths (making foreign sounds)

Eggsy did not expect this kind of fallout. He saved the world, he kissed the princess, he shouldn’t be feeling like absolute shit right now. His muscles trembled and burned as if they were filled with lactic acid from holding a pose on the pommel horse too long. He was throbbing and sore where the bullets had impacted his suit, but should his skin this hot and sensitive? He felt like he was running a low grade fever. His eyelids felt gritty and heavy with exhaustion but he was too restless to lay down. Eggsy glanced enviously between Roxy, fast asleep with her head tipped back between the chair and the curve of the airplane wall, and the closed cockpit door, behind which Merlin was sequestered. 

Something was wrong. Something was missing. Eggsy couldn’t put his finger on what. He wanted a distraction from the weird feelings boiling inside him. But Merlin had told him in no uncertain terms that he was not be disturbed while he received status reports from the remains of the round table and Eggsy knew they were still a few hours away from landing.  
So he curled up in the chair opposite Roxy and closed his eyes, hoping if he held still he could fall asleep. He ignored his aching body and the distracting slips of sweat trailing down him back into the crack of his ass. 

“Come on lad, up you get.”

Eggsy whined. 

A large hand wrapped around him bicep, pulling him half to his feet. “Ach. I know,” Merlin tisked in sympathy, taking most of Eggsy’s weight when his leaden legs stumbled and shook. “But you’ll feel much better in a bed.”

Eggsy blinked blearily. The humming of the plane engines were missing as was Roxy. They must have landed some time ago. “Home?” 

“Aye. And remaining Kingsman staff have things well enough in hand that we can kip out for a few.” Eggsy looked up into Merlin’s draw and pale face, dark circles standing out vividly below his eyes. “I’ve already sent Roxy off.” 

“Alright guv,” Eggsy took one step forward and crashed into Merlin’s broad chest when his legs refused to hold his weight. 

Merlin rolled his eyes good naturedly. “You’re coming down from an adrenaline high.” He took in Eggsy’s red and sweating face, “Possibly brought on a fever.” 

“Just leave me here to die, bruv.” Eggsy groaned, his forehead pillowed against the older man’s sternum. He felt better here, the ache behind his eyes dissipating and his senses clearing. 

“A bed,” Merlin said decisively, slinging Eggsy’s kitten weak arm over his shoulder. “You can thank me in the morning.”

Eggsy slumped against Merlin and allowed him to drag him out of the plane and into the manor. After a few days, possibly eons, Merlin finally threw his semiconscious form onto a hideously embroidered duvet. Eggsy groaned and snuffled into the pillows and drifted off to a gruff voice grumbling about ungrateful baby agents and having to sleep on overstuffed sofas, the harshness belied by the care in which he rolled Eggsy out of his suit jacket and tugged off his oxfords. 

Eggsy didn’t wake up a second time so much as he jackknifed up in bed, a fire licking him from the inside out. His skin was slick with sweat, his pants absolutely soaking. His skin was inflamed, each shift against the sheets sent sparks shooting down his limbs. His heart pounded faster than it had during the battle against Gazelle and his nose was filled with a heady, spicy scent that sent his head spinning with each breath he drew. The bedroom was dark, heavy drapes drawn against the brilliant spotlight which kept the perimeter flooded, but Eggsy didn’t need to see to know that there was another in the room with him. An alpha. 

Here’s the thing about Eggsy. Eggsy was 100% beta. Puberty came and went and no matter how he hoped and wished, his body never developed into the taller, stronger alpha, an alpha who could protect his family from Dean; an alpha like his father. And luckily he never went into heat, never gave Dean another excuse to beat him, to use him, to sell him either. He was just Eggsy, a shorter than average beta with good muscle tone from years of gymnastics, free running, and a stint with the Marines. 

So despite the overwhelming want want need, the alluring scent of an alpha nearby, and slick gathering in his pants, Eggsy knew he was just a beta. Or at least he’d remind himself of the fact if he could even think. Think about anything but filling the terrible gaping ache inside of him. All of his battle wounds and pains had faded beneath the pleasure sparking along his skin and the raging hunger deep in his core. 

Eggsy flailed against the confining sheets whimpering. There was an alpha right there who could fix this ache, could mount Eggsy right the fuck now and slid in and in and in until he was filled, sated and spread on the alpha’s thick knot. But the alpha wasn’t doing anything, alpha was laying there sleeping while Eggsy was in agony. Silly alpha. If he wasn’t going to do anything, then Eggsy would.  
He rolled out of bed with a thump, limbs as shaky and uncoordinated as a colt’s. As he struggled out of his own sodden pants, Eggsy nearly tripped over a pair of trousers abandoned at the foot of the sofa as he groped forward in the darkness. The alpha was splayed out on his back, one long leg dangling off the side in concession to his length to that of the sofa’s. 

He slid up and up from the alpha’s big feet still encased in socks to his apex to nuzzle the bulge there. The alpha’s cock was already beginning to fill and lengthen and Eggsy moaned, painfully aroused by the musky scent. 

He lost his mind for a second, rutting his painfully hard cock against the alpha’s leg. The rough hair against his sensitive member making him see stars, making him hump harder as he drew in lungful’s of his addicting smell. But it wasn’t enough. There was still that terrible ache inside and Eggsy whined even as he buried his face the crease between thickening cock and thigh. 

Despite the increasingly frantic movements of Eggsy, the alpha slept on. Eggsy tugged his boxers down enough to tuck the elastic under his heavy balls and glance admiringly at the alpha’s hardened cock, the foreskin rolled back from the pink shining head. He didn’t need the silly alpha to be awake after all, all he needed was this. 

As tempting as it was to suck that glistening cock into his mouth, to sink down until his nose was buried in the alpha’s pubic hair and be utterly engulfed in his scent, Eggsy could wait no longer. The itch inside was exasperated to the point of burning, the feeling worsened by the copious slick trickling down his thighs. So instead, Eggsy wrapped a hand around the alpha’s base where the knot would soon grow to steady himself and with the help of his thick, muscular thighs, sat down hard on the fat cock. 

Merlin awoke to an explosion of sound and sensation. His nose was clogged with a thick musk and his cock was submerged in delicious heat. His hips were naturally pumping, seeking to bury his dick tighter and deeper. He was totally unaware of the bruising grip he had on the omega’s hips. For long moment he was lost in the rut, unable to bring his higher brain functions online. The wild keening that escaped the omega after every brutal thrust was not helping. 

Eggsy’s breath was torn from his lungs from the first vicious drop. He vaguely recognized the alpha’s belated participation was he floundered in the satisfying sensation of being stuffed full, the ache finally receding into overstimulated pleasure that shot from the rough spot deep inside him burning through his nerve endings to his brain. He was helpless to stop the high pitched whimpers from escaping him with every bonce. 

Merlin’s lust fogged brain cleared enough to recognize the omega writhing on top of him, but the heat had already consumed them both. He not stop this anymore then he could stop Valentine from activating his simm cards the first go round. Anyways, his alpha side, instincts suppressed for so long, was absolutely delighted to be balls deep in a willing and wet omega. An alpha purr of satisfaction rumbled through his chest prompting a round of babbling from the omega. 

“Alpha, alpha. More. Please alpha.” 

The omega scored his nails down his chest and Merlin burned. 

“Please alpha, want your pups.”

Merlin never desired offspring, his spare interactions with the small creatures brought only feelings of mild annoyance. But in this moment he wanted nothing more than to see his seed take root. To see this omega swell with his pups. To be alpha to a pack. 

“Yes,” he gritted out, planting one foot on the floor, the other heel digging into the sofa cushion for leverage as he thrust up hard, lifting the omega perched on his hips. Sensation fizzled and popped down his spine as his knotted swelled, locking him in the omega’s wet, gripping heat. One more savage thrust and he was bellowing his release. Merlin could think only about the liquid pressure wrapped around his cock, stars bursting across his vision like a concussion. 

Eggsy felt the sudden pressure of the alpha’s knot rubbing tantalizing against his sensitive rim. He squirmed down to meet the alpha’s final thrusts, throwing his head back, completely vulnerable to the fire racing in his veins as he spurted untouched across the alpha’s chest. 

“Alpha,” he mewled, “Alpha. Harry.” 

The alpha panted beneath him, gazing up with dark eyes, pupil entirely blown. Eggsy moaned in stereo with the alpha, as the alpha’s balls seized again, sending blessedly cool spend deep inside to quench the burning fires. Eggsy’s heat weakened muscles trembled and gave and he collapsed down on the alpha’s broad chest, his watery omegan sperm sticking between them. The new position tugged pleasantly on the knot locked inside him and Eggsy grinned slow and tired as the alpha grabbed his generous arse and thrust in surprise. He sleepily pet the alpha’s flank as he growled and shuddered to a third release. 

“Good alpha,” he praised as he relaxed into the lure of sleep. “Lots of pups.” 

Merlin growled again as the omega’s words shot through him but thankfully his balls were empty and he could begin to relax in increments as his knot throbbed where it was caught. 

Daybreak shone through a crack in the drapes, the pale English sun turned the omega’s hair shades of honey wheat and gold. Merlin lifted a hand to play with the strands as his alpha hormones reacted to those of a stated omega, even as his high brain functions filtered back. Eggsy, he put a name to the omega in his arms, something jiggling at the back of his mind, but the full thought still masked by territorial alpha satisfaction. 

A single knock was not enough warning, before the door was opening, one of Merlin’s tech staff poking her head in. 

“Merlin, you are needed…Oh God!”

Protective instincts surging to the fore, Merlin rolled them off the couch and dropped into a defensive crouch over the omega. 

“Mine,” he snarled at the intruder. He was hunched on his forearms, doing his best to hide the omega beneath him. The muscles in his back and arms bunched and trembled as if he was going to leap for the threat’s throat but in reality he was trying his best to ignore the sweet sensation of the omega rippling around his knot from sudden orgasm. 

Eggsy was jolted out of his sleepy daze by the alpha full on roaring and toppling them to the ground. Only Eggsy quickly wrapping his legs around the alpha’s narrow hips kept the knot from being painfully torn from him as he landed on his back with the full weight of the alpha pressing him down. 

Rather than feeling annoyed and caged, Eggsy was suddenly aroused by the rumbled threats of dominance above him and the knot rubbing in new and interesting places. He thrust up seeking more stimulation, literally hanging off the alpha’s knot as he sought another climax. 

“Get out!” Merlin roared and the tech squeaked and fled.

“Mine,” he growled, gathering the omega close and rutting in short sharp bursts that shoved them across the carpet. “Mine, mine mine.” 

Eggsy whimpered and cried as one orgasm bled into another until he was near insensate. Perversely the alpha leaned down and licked the tears off his cheeks. Eggsy groaned and came again as his vision dimmed. 

Merlin bit down on the lad’s shoulder as the omega clamped down on his abused knot, pleasure and pain mixing in the confusion as his balls tightened and he weakly spurted one last time. He had enough presence of mind to tuck the little omega under his chin and tug the duvet off the end of the bed to wrap them both in a little nest. He gently rolled them, the omega already dead to the world, so that his back was firmly against door so that no one could surprise them again. One more cautious look around the room and he passed out. 

 

XXXXX

 

Increasingly frantic knocking and shoving of the door against his back roused him. Merlin was uncomfortably hot and sticky and he struggled to free himself from the heavy blanket. In his struggles, his soft dick finally slipped free. The sensible part of him was disgusted by the flood of fluids that coated his lap, but his alpha purred in delight. 

“Oh lad,” he mused out loud, even as his fingers couldn’t stop gently petting him, “What have we done?”

Another thump of the door brought him out of his musings. 

“Just a minute,” he grumbled. 

He wrapped Eggsy up in the tacky duvet and placed in the bed. A quick wipe down from a damp flannel from the en suite and he was tugging up his trousers sans pants as the door rattled alarmingly on its hinges. 

Scowling he stepped towards the door, worried about the omega still fast asleep, when the door blew inwards. Some berk had kicked it in. 

“You couldn’t have waited two minutes?” he chastised the besuited figure who stood frozen in the doorway. His ire overrode his embarrassment over his rumpled trousers, his chest bright red with raised scratches, and the overwhelming scent of omega in heat and alpha satisfaction. 

The knight took a step into the room and Merlin reared back in surprise. 

“Harry?”

A nasty bruise swelled one of Galahad’s eyes shut but more alarming was the sluggishly bleeding head wound which crusted the man’s usually immaculate hair and stained down his neck into his once white shirt collar. Still the man ignored Merlin’s outburst, eye trained on the figure bundled on the bed. 

“Eggsy?” he croaked taking another step forward. 

Merlin’s long dormant alpha instincts were still boiling away just under his skin and he stepped into Galahad’s path to keep the rival alpha away. 

“Harry. I thought you were dead.” 

One quick brown eye took in the tech wizard’s appearance, before darting back over his shoulder to the omega just stirring. 

“Alpha?” Eggsy said plaintively. “Harry?” 

Time seemed to move syrup slow as both alphas faced the omega and it dawned on Harry just what happened. Merlin’s tired brain saw the punch coming but his tired body couldn’t defend in time.  
Ah. This is why he repressed his alpha side for so long. “At least we will have matching shiners Hart,” he had the presence of mind to quip before losing consciousness.

**Author's Note:**

> A little something I wrote while angry and horny. Please enjoy. 
> 
> There will be no follow up. Do not ask.


End file.
